Troy's Sweet Spot
by thinktwice94
Summary: My first evr fanfic. Troy has something on his mind. will Gabriella be able to figure out what? If she does will she regret what she hears?


Ok, well this my first ever fanfiction. kinda short but it works. hope you like it and i accept constructive criticism! Thanks.

Gabriella walked across the cool green grass in Troy's backyard. The wind caught her flowing curls and made them dance. She was dressed in an east high t-shirt and mesh shorts, ready for a good game of basketball with here best friends. Troy forced his eyes away from the stunning girl approaching him and blushed when he realized that she might have seen him staring. Gabriella reached the court and greeted Troy, Chad, and Jason. Chad and Jason responded instantly. Troy went to speak but instead a surge of anger ran through him. He told himself that he shouldn't take this out on her. It wasn't her fault that she was dating Brady Jennings. She couldn't help that he was pining for her. It wasn't her fault because she didn't know. He had never told her the feelings that he harbored. God he was stupid.

Of course, Gabriella knew immediately that something was wrong. She wondered what was bothering her normally cheerful best friend. Where was that luminous white smile that she loved so much?

"Hey Troy" she said softly, "Is everything all right?"

"Oh, um, yeah, no, I mean fine. I'm fine." Troy muttered quickly then turned to shoot a basket. The ball missed the rim completely and skimmed Chad's afro.

"Airrrballl!" Jason hooted.

"Okay. Now I'm agreeing with Gabs. Something is definitely up with you," said Chad

"It's nothing," Troy shouted accidentally.

"I know!" Gabriella exclaimed, "We'll play Troy's sweet shot game."

"I'm lost," Chad stated.

"Well what we do is put Troy in the spot where he never misses. Then we start naming possible things that could be on his mind. When he misses we will know what's wrong." Gabby explained, then turned to Troy for confirmation.

Troy thought about this. If I refuse to play then everyone will know I have a secret. I guess I'll just have to pray that all of them go in.

"Fine. I'll do it." Troy muttered then got in position.

"Okay I'll ask the questions here," Gabriella said, sadly impersonating a detective.

"Is it your mom?"

_Swish_

"Your dad?"

_Another swish_

"A teacher?"

_Nothing but net_

"Chad"

_Swish_

"Well of course!" yelled Chad, "My boy could never hate on me."

"Okay," Gabby said, "How about Jason?"

_Swish_

"Is..is it me?" Gabriella stuttered.

The ball crashed into the backboard then diverted to the grass.

"Oh," Gabriella said almost silently. "I see. I really should get going. My mom is expecting me."

"But… but I…it's just" Troy stammered.

"Save it Troy," Gabriella whimpered as a lone tear rolled down her cheek. She turned and walked away through the back gate door.

"Dude, what just happened?" Jason asked bewildered.

"Yeah, what's the deal?" Chad added.

"I tried really hard not to miss but Gabby is the issue on my mind. I wanted to tell her, but I just can't. I mean, how do you walk up to a person and say that you can't stand to look at their face? Not because you are angry at them but because they are so breathtakingly beautiful that they make your knees tremble. What do I say? Gabriella, I think that Brady is a real jerk. I don't know what you see in him. You could do way better, like say I don't know, me? Oh and by the way, I think I'm in love with you. Somehow, I don't think that would go over well."

Before a stunned Chad and Jason could respond, the gate creaked open. A weeping Gabriella stepped into view.

"You didn't leave." Troy said astonished.

"Did you really think I would?" Gabby questioned.

"Well I..."Troy started.

"Hold that thought," Gabby interrupted. She removed a sleek black phone. "Brady, hi. Yeah its me. Listen, I just don't think things are working out. I'm really sorry. Maybe we could be friends or something. Sure, and again I'm sorry but I have to go. No it's just that my heart belongs to someone else." Then she clicked of the phone and put it in her pocket.

Troy stood there unable to speak or move or even comprehend what was going on.

"Did you mean it?" Gabby asked, "Do you really love me?"

Troy picked up the ball and threw a one handed hook, barely looking.

_Swish_

Then he walked over to her and held her close as they leaned in for their first kiss.


End file.
